


Give Me Something That Will Haunt Me When You're Not Around

by helsinkibaby



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe, Episode Related, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 17:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Andy had reached Sam before he went undercover in season two?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me Something That Will Haunt Me When You're Not Around

Boyd's left him and he's all ready to drive the car away, leave his life behind, but something makes him take one more look in the rearview mirror and that's when he sees her. 

McNally. 

He doesn't know what the fuck she's doing there, but when he sees her practically running up the steps to his front door, all bright eyes and long hair and a smile that makes his heart literally ache, he's out the door of the car and heading back across the street before he even knows what he's doing. 

She's banging on his door, bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet like she can't wait for him to open up and when he calls her name, she spins and stares, momentarily shocked to see him there. "What are you doing here?" he asks her and he can't keep the exasperation out of his voice because if it was hard enough to see her every day at work, it was harder still to make the decision to go undercover and not see her at all. Seeing her now, like this, right before he leaves?

All he can say is the universe has one sick sense of humour. 

It gets sicker when she smiles that smile of hers even wider and practically skips down the stairs towards him, characteristically talking a mile a minute, something about a voice mail and not saving the good candy and it's only when she is standing in front of him that she seems to realise that he's not sharing her enthusiasm. "OK, don't tell me I read you wrong because I'm pretty sure I didn't..."

Which is when the penny drops for him and which is when he does what he's pretty sure is the craziest thing he's ever done in his life, which is saying something because there's been some crazy shit he's pulled. 

But nothing beats kissing McNally when he's about to go undercover on one of the most dangerous jobs of his career. 

She doesn't know that though, because she's kissing him back and no matter how many times he's thought about it, how many times he's dreamed about it, this is a thousand times better than he ever thought that it could be. Her body is against his, arms wrapped around his neck, fingers running through his hair and he's doing all the same things to her and it's amazing and it's terrific and it's totally, utterly wrong. 

When he pulls away, her cheeks are pink, her breathing shallow and that smile is still on her face. "You had me worried there," she half-laughs and his heart sinks. 

"McNally... Andy... I'm leaving."

He gives it to her straight, if for no other reason than he's incapable of rational thought thanks to that kiss. Maybe, he thinks, he should have taken a moment, because her face falls in confusion and her nose does that (adorable) wrinkling thing it does when she's not sure what he's talking about. "What?"

"The job, the undercover... they moved it up. Boyd left like, five minutes ago... I'm all set up, ready to go...then I saw you."

"You're leaving?" That's all she seems to be able to focus on, and he nods, puts his hands on her shoulders and rubs them up and down her arms. 

"Shit, Andy, I'm sorry..."

He stops talking when she shakes her head violently. "I'm not." He opens his mouth to say something but stops when she kisses him again, harder this time, fiercer, as if it's the last time that it will ever happen. "I'll wait, Sam," she says, lips still pressed against his. "I'll wait."

The words make him pull away again, shaking his head. "I can't ask you..."

"You're not." Her voice is shaking, but firm. "I'm telling." One more heart-pounding, breath-stopping kiss and it's her turn to pull away. "You need to go. Now. Cause I'm not sure I'll let you if you stay any longer."

If he stays any longer, he's not sure he'll leave either so he does as he's told. When he looks in the rearview mirror before he drives away, she's still standing there, staring after him.


End file.
